Graveyard Shift
by SpellboundWinter
Summary: The worst shift of all time is definitely graveyard. I hate closing up. I hate even being in the coffee shop when it around this time. I'm a bit twitchier at night. My mind always wandered to the crooks and criminals. The thought of being robbed… NGH! Too much pressure! Then a certain girl came in with in with a simple request of a mint mocha. TweekxRebecca. One-Shot.


**TweekxRebecca.**

**A little fluff to warm up your soul with. I absolutely adore this pairing. If there was more in the word I think I'd implode from happiness. It's just so incredibly hard to write for some reason.**

**Why is Rebecca evil in ff? She's a nice gal. D:**

* * *

The worst shift of all time is definitely graveyard.

I hate closing up. I hate even being in the coffee shop when it around this time. I'm a bit twitchier at night. My mind always wandered to the crooks and criminals and men with ski masks. The thought of being robbed… NGH! Too much pressure! This job was killing me, it was way too much responsibility.

I swept even faster. I just wanted to go home man.

I heard the familiar chime of the bell above the door. Someone was here and I was sweeping. I'm vulnerable! AGH! A loud tic made its way past my lips as the broom fell from my grip, rattling loudly on the tiles.

I bent down but stopped, noticing the two small shoes that were in front of me in. "E-excuse me?" I lifted my eyes up, not even thinking. I didn't even notice she was wearing a skirt.

Jesus Christ! I wasn't trying to be like Kenny! _I-just-wanted-to-look-at-who-was-talking-to-me!_ AGH!

She about jumped two feet, covering her skirt down with her hands embarrassingly. "Oh God! I-I didn't mean- to-to-" her whole face went red. "I'm sorry!"

I scurried to my feet with broom in hand. My eyes studied her. She didn't look like a lot of girls I knew from South Park. Was she new? She was very… conservative with her clothing. Homely almost.

"I'm sorry," I jittered, gripping the wooden handle so hard I bet it could snap right in half. "I didn't mean to –ngh- look up your skirt! You were just there and I-" I twitched. "Agh! Jesus Christ, man! Too much pressure."

We both stood there recovering from our little encounter. I could feel the heat on my cheeks as I high-tailed it to the back counter, trying to get my mind off of looking up a girl's skirt. What would Craig think? He'd probably flip me off and call me a pervert. Kenny would say something weird and him and Clyde would high-five, I'm so gross!

The woman brushed her long brunette curls from her face. She whispered into her hands. "…A-are yo-you-" she let her hands fall to her sides, speaking confidently. "Are you open?"

"Uh, yeah… I mean," I almost face palmed, I could barely keep up with my rushing thoughts. "No but um…"

"I just need somewhere to study for fifteen minutes. I'll be out to of your hair then, okay?" She gave me a look with her eyes. It was that cute puppy dog kind of look with the puckered bottom lip… and I don't even think she was even trying and it was still adorable.

I thought back to my dad telling me to close up shop around ten exactly. I shrugged, fifteen minutes more can't be that bad. "As long as you buy something."

Her eyes shifted up at the menu above me, putting a finger to her bottom lip. I noticed her nails had a clear coat of paint. Not sparkly or rainbow colors. Just a clear, plain coat.

"A mint mocha, oh and one of your muffins."

I rang it up as she passed me a few bills. She twirled around, going to one of the booths in the way back. I shifted around, starting the coffee machine up. I needed to lock up for the night but…

I leaned over the counter, peeking at her.

The girl had her hands propped on her chin, reading a rather heavy-looking textbook. A sigh passed through her lips as she flipped a page.

I felt the coffee spill over and onto my hands. I hissed, wiping off the sides of the mug. I prepared the holiday treat like my father showed me. I carried her mixed coffee and muffin. Hopefully it wasn't too stale. We usually got rid of our baked goods the next day. I shrugged, whats the worse she could say... oh my god! She could try to kill me! I didn't think of that. NGH!

I set the mug down by her along with her muffin. She glanced up at me. "Want to keep me company?"

I twitched. "I need to close up..." One look at her pouty face and I was already sliding into the little booth.

"Thanks for staying up with me, there isn't a lot of places to study at in college. And my roommate is annoyingly loud."

"I don't think my dad will care."

She sipped her mocha, a little bit of the foam clinging to her lips. She brushed it away, her eyes meeting mine with a blush. A little tiny bit of foam still clung to the side of her lips. The girl noticed my staring. "D-do I have something on my face?"

I leaned in, sweeping away the cream with a chuckle.

She turned another shade of red. "O-oh! Silly me!" she held her hands over her mouth, whispering silently. I blinked. An odd tic.

I tried to look for conversation somewhere. I pointed to the textbook. "What's this?"

"Oh this is a book for my medical science class. I'm going to be a neurosurgeon."

"How long do you have to study for?"

"Fourteen to fifteen years." She said simply, drinking more of her mocha.

I jittered. "What?! That almost two decades of your life."

"It's not that hard." She giggled, shutting her book. "I'm a little scared about how long I have to study for too. I hope I don't kill people." She twitched letting out a meek, 'agh'.

"Wait," My face brightened as I leaned forward, almost excitedly. "You twitch too?"

She cupped her cheeks, shying away. "Ngh! I hope it's not that noticeable."

"Don't worry I twitch too. I have to take medication for my anxiety." I felt myself grinning like an idiot.

"M-me too."

"No way! What are you taking? I take the name brand. That stuff is expensive." I was actually able to keep eye contact with her. I was actually really calm.

"I couldn't agree more. That's why I take the off brand kind. It's not as potent but just enough to take the edge off." She stirred her mocha, plopping pieces of her muffin into her mouth.

"Why are you drinking coffee then?"

Her thin fingers wrapped around the cup, almost protectively. She must not be allowed to have it like me.

"I like coffee, a lot. It's…"

"Calming." We finished together.

She covered her mouth, giggling like a schoolgirl. I could tell she wasn't the one to laugh much. We sighed happily.

We continued to chat until she finished her cup of coffee. "Well, I should be going." She packed her things into the small backpack, lugging it over her shoulder. "I'm Rebecca Cotswolds by the way." She held out her hand to me. "It's been a pleasure."

I reached out to her hand shakily, gripping it. "I'm Tweek Tweak. Likewise."

Her eyes were glued onto mine. Rebecca let out another silly laugh, her eyes slipping down. I followed her eyes to see that we were still holding hands. I jumped with a loud tic. She giggled again.

I felt my heart flutter.

"What do I owe you for tip? I can't remember the percentage off the top of my head."

I thought back to one of Kenny's pick up lines. "How about your seven digits?" I said almost unsure.

"Fair deal." She rummaged in her backpack, whipping out pen. Rebecca grasped my arm, scribbling out something. She was already halfway out before I had the courage to stop her. "When will I see you again?"

"Depends Tweek," Rebecca smiled. "If you're willing to stay up anyways."

She gave another grin, slipping off into the night. My eyes shifted down at my arm counting the numbers carefully. Seven digits and it was a real number too! I felt myself hold in a tic out of excitement.

Scratch that, the best shift is definitely graveyard.


End file.
